


Welcome in Gravity High!

by Lyra_Diceblood



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Bill is not what he seems to be, Bill is the director, Comedy, Dipper is a nerd, Drama, Everythig is total chaos, F/F, F/M, Fiddleford is kinda sane here, Fluff, Holy dorio, I'll ship so much, M/M, Mabel blows up the chemistry lab, Mysterious n'stuff, Other, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Pazifica is just tsundere, There is actually a lot of shit going on inside that school, What am I even doing with my life?, Will Needs a Hug, Will really needs a hug, bill is planning something, cute Nerds o/, everyone is bi, okay-ALMOST everyone, that's not the only thing she'll blow up, this school is kinda super legendary and fancy n'stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Diceblood/pseuds/Lyra_Diceblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel can't believe their eyes when one day they both got a letter from the legendary "School of dreams"- The Gravity Falls High School! Each student that ever attended this school went out of it to become one of the most succesfull and famous persons that ever walked the earth. But no one chooses this school, this school chooses it's students!<br/>However, right at their first day they notice something off aabout this school... Dipper just can't get rid of the feeling, that the weird looking, insane director of this school is planning to use the students for something... something big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome in Gravity High!

_______________________________Prolog__________________________________________________

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This won't work. We're trapped here and you know that just as well as I do."  
A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a couple of seconds and a loud, ominous growl followed just a heartbeat later.  
The man in front of the window did not move, nor did he twitched an eyelid while the thunderstorm raged outside. An unstoppable force which broke ancient threes in many pieces as if they were mere toothpics raged right there and there was nothing more than a few millimeters of glass protecting him from it. It was kinda ridiculous if you think about it. But even thought he always enyojed a good laugh, today he was not in the mood for it.  
"There MUST be a way." he clenched his teeth in frustration. His mind was just as tempestuous as the storm outside he kept staring at. "What if I- we complete the wheel?"  
"W-What?" The other voice gasped in horror. He was just a few centimeters away from the other man, to his left, but still the other one won't turn around to face him. "Are you insane? It won't just take you many years to find the right components, it will also cost us an oodles amount of energy! We can't even get hold of enough energy to complete ourselfes! Bringing up enough energy to complete the circle would be-"  
He never managed to finish his scentence. The other man lashed out to the left and hit the hard glass of the Mirror with his clenched fist. Ugly cracking was audible- not certain what or who broke something. But the Man in front of the window couln't care less, he just stared outside, not moving a muscle... untill the oft sound of small drops of liquid hitting the floor broke the silence.  
Raising the hand to his face and realizing the blood poring out of the cutwounds made those sounds, he raised his eyebrows as if he was suprised and didn't know where those injuries came from. Finally he turned to his left to face his own reflection, distorted by the missing fragments of glass in the shattered mirror.  
He twisted his mouth to an ugly smile which looked even uglier in the mirror and spoke with cold, almost sadistic voice "Oh, don't worry I already have an Idea how to get and form our components and how to drain some energy out of them as well."  
Having siad that, he just turned around on his heels and started to walk away. Out of the door. Into the storm. Leaving the broken mirror in the dark room of the abandoned House, where another lightning bold illuminated a few chards of broken glass in a puddle of yellow blood.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

~22 Years later~

He did not managed to look away from the two seeminly inconspicuous ssheets of paper in his hand, as if he was afraid, they would rop out of excistence once he turned away from them.  
"Mabel!" he called out for his twin with shaky voice.  
"Whut's up bro-bro?" the answear came out in a cheerfull voice from the stairs and just a few seconds later its owner showed up as well. A ball of brown, chaotic hair, hiding countless secrets, hidden snacks and tons of glitter in it. On the young tweens self-knit sweater were tall, rainbow coloured letters which reeded out "Mabel" which instanly gave information about the girls name.  
"Would you please look at those and tell me I'm not dreaming?" with saky hands her brother held out one of the letters for her to read.  
Mabel just rolled her eyes, taking the paper nevertheless. "Oh, please don't tell me it's just another invitation for one of your boring scienc-ish events or something."  
"Just read it." was the only answear she got.  
Sighing she started reading. Her giggly grin dissappeared after the first couple of lines the read. One could litterally watch al colour drain out of ther face only to be replaced by a firework of brigtly glowing eyes and the worlds biggest grin.  
"Holy moly! Dipper, have you read this?! This is incredible! What would Mom and Dad say to this? Do you think they'd allow us to go? Do you think the rumors are true that all of the students have their own room an get-" Dipper interrupted her by laying a hand over her mouth, which wasn't really effective, since Mabel kept on talking under it.  
"Of course I read them! Otherwise i wouldn't have called you here, right? And of course Mom and Dad would allow us to go there, after all this is Gravity Falls High School, for gods sake!" Just speaking it out loud sounded so unbelievably and unreal. Gravity Falls High was THE elite school, famous all around the country, leaving mysteries and fairy tales in the minds of the people.  
What made this school so special and legendary you may ask? Well, it was founded just 21 Years ago and unlike any other high school, no one could singn in to this school. No, in fact the students were choosen! each year only 50 selected students were allowed to enter this builing, only to leave it five years later with an amazing graduation and an amazingly bright future in front of them. It's a big secret what exacly goes on in the school itself, but each student which had enough luck to enter this building praised every aspect of this school whitout giving any details aout it.  
And now he, Dipper Pines, just a normal, nerdy guy and his chaotic twin sister were choosen to attend this school?  
This just has to be a dream...  
Right?


End file.
